


So This is Love

by lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nudity, Singing in the Shower, because showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is woken up by the sound of singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song Nyota is singing is 'So this is Love' from Disney's Cinderella which can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSsx0PC5yrk

“So this is love, mmmmm

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine~”

Christine rolled over and buried her smile in her pillow. Nothing was better than waking up to that beautiful voice. The sound of water pattering against the shower floor did nothing to distract from the melody coming from behind the bathroom door. She slowly opened one eye to peek at the clock on her bedside table. Six-thirty am. Another hour and a half until Nyota’s shift started. Christine moved one leg half-heartedly until her toes were peeking out from under the quilt. Shivering, she pulled them back in. It was never cold in their quarters, but the remnants of shared body heat from the night before made the bed far too comfortable to move without incentive.

“I'm all aglow, mmmmm

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine~”

Then again, what was leftover heat compared to the love and warmth just behind the door. Christine sat up and wrapped the quilt around her body before standing up.

Nyota didn’t hear the soft patter of her lover’s feet as they made their way across the carpet, so when the click of the door sounded she turned to face the entrance. She brought a hand up to her face, lifting the wet hair that had fallen into her eyes. There, in the doorway, surrounded by steam, was Christine. Her blonde hair was messy, and her eyes were still half shut. She looked beautiful. Nyota giggled as Christine turned to shut the door – the purple bed-toga wasn’t _quite_ succeeding at covering her body. Not that an unexpected peek at that cute bum was anything to complain about. No, she thought as the sheet dropped to the floor, nothing to complain about at all.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Chistine said as she slid into the shower and wrapped her arms around Nyota’s waist, “I love hearing you sing”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“You know you did, love,” she murmured into Nyota’s beautiful thick black hair, “that’s why you did it”

“Well,” came the reponse, “we _do_ both start work at the same time today, so you would have been up soon anyway. Plus,” she turned her head slightly to smile and wink back at Christine “this way we get a bit of extra time to _wake up_ together”

Christine laughed, bringing their bodies together fully so her breasts pressed against her wife’s back. “I’m listening…” she said as she kissed Nyota’s neck.

“My heart has wings, Mmmmmm

And I can fly~”

“I’ll touch every star in the sky~” Christine sang along.

“You’d better not, love. Or else this ‘star’ is going to be very annoyed with you”

“You’re the only star in my sky”

“Wow”

“But you are!” Christine said, giggling at how ridiculous she sounded.

Nyota turned to face Christine, and slid her arms up until her hands buried themselves in Christine’s hair. She pulled her down for a kiss, smiling against warm lips as water continued to run over their skin.

Christine was still shaking with amusement at her own sappiness as they parted, so when Nyota turned to get the shower gel she was shocked to hear a snort and then choking. She span back to look at Christine, whose face had turned red.  She coughed in between sobs of laughter.

‘What on-“

“Stupid water went up my nose”

She looked on in disbelief at the giggling mess of a woman at her feet, and soon found herself leaning against a wall to keep upright as she laughed. It was a loud, beautiful, wonderful sound, and as she finally caught her breath she gazed into Christine’s eyes. They were red and puffy, but the good-natured crinkles at the corners were still visible.  My Christine, she thought.

“So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of” she sang, tilting her head at Christine as if to say ‘Who’d have thought it?’

"Mmmmmm” Christine hummed from the floor, as if in agreement.

“Mmmmmm~” Nyota’s hand grasped Christine’s, and pulled her to her feet.

“So this is love~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for ann, who left a comment on the original chapter. I said that if I could come up with a plot I would write a follow up, and I hope this is as cute as you hoped!

“How on Earth, or anywhere else for that matter, did you go on an away mission and come back with THAT?”

“Don’t you think she’s cute?”

“That’s beside the point, love, and you know it”

Nyota looked up, eyes wide and pleading. The… thing in her arms looked up at Nyota and then joined her in looking at Christine, widening its own eyes and giving a little squeak.  
Christine felt her heart begin to melt as she looked back at them. Yes, the creature was cute, but she was still having flashbacks from the tribble debacle. And this one had a horn, right in the middle of its adorable fluffy forehead.

“Ny, honey, do you remember what happened the last time you brought a pet back to the ship?”

“How was I to know that tribbles shouldn’t be fed? Anyway, Doctor McCoy says that she’s similar to the felines back home as far as he can tell. She was going to be brought on board regardless – I just asked him if we could look after her.”

“And what does Doctor McCoy say we should do with her?”

Nyota could see Christine beginning to relent, and smiled widely. The smile had the intended effect, and Christine smiled back at her, rolling her eyes affectionately. “He says that we should give her somewhere warm to sleep, and a couple of boxes to play in. He’ll take care of the feeding during the day, but we get her for evenings and nights.”

“Do we now?”

“Yes, we do.”

“And what happens if, say, we feel like getting a little amorous at night?”

Nyota paused to consider it.

“She’ll be watching with those huge, staring eyes – like a tiny little voyeur.”

“Hmmm…”

“What if she decides we’re just playing a game, and decides to jump onto the bed?”

Nyota pondered this for a few moments, and then grinned.

“We’ll just have to move such activities to the shower, won’t we? Let’s hope that space kitties hate getting wet as much as most earth ones do!”

Christine chuckled at the mischief in her wife’s eyes. She was so beautiful. “How about we test that theory?”

“You read my mind.”

As the sound of running water and laughter filtered through the bathroom door, the cat jumped onto the bed. She stretched, kneading the duvet with her paws. It was her bed now.   
When the two women emerged from the room sleepy and content, they found the cat curled up right in the middle of the bed and making little squeaky purring sounds. 

“Ok, she is kind of cute” Christine admitted.

They got into bed from the opposite sides, careful not to wake the slumbering animal, and snuggled together as much as they could without squishing her. They fell asleep with their fingers intertwined, foreheads touching, to the sound of purring.


End file.
